Uno necesita amor para vivir
by AislyWaters
Summary: Kyle nació y se crió en la ciudad, su esposa muere a la corta edad de 17 y el decide mudarse al pueblo natal de ella: "South Park" con ayuda del primo lejano de ella, Stan y otros amigos. Style, ligeros: KylexOC -recuerdos- Otros personajes x OC
1. Chapter 1

Por más que sueñe, South Park no me pertenece;-;

Eh, solo pido que no se aburran con el inicio;-;

Dato interesante: Escuchen Give Me Love- Ed Sheeran (?) Epa epa no sé si alguien le encuentra algún parecido con algo de la historia pero yo escribí el capítulo y la idea escuchando la canción creo (?)

* * *

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, estás hacían que la herida en la mejilla izquierda ardiera provocando varios gemidos de dolor por parte del chico.  
Quería mandar todo al demonio, todo lo que él tenía se había ido al demonio desde que _ella _se fue, no estaba exagerando. No se podía exagerar cuando _ella _había sido lo único que tenía, la única _razón _que tenía para vivir, la única persona que le daba _cariño.  
_Gracias a ella aún sentía que tenía vida. Gracias a ella sentía que su corazón servía de algo, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus frases cursis, cuando era una pervertida, cuando reían calle abajo sin importarles las miradas confundidas de la gente. Pero ahora ella se había ido, se había _escondido_ y él sabía que nunca la iba a poder encontrar.

Se levantó, caminó hasta el baño –el cual parecía más solo un cuarto más, si no fuera por el retrete y la pequeña "cabina" para ducharse- miró su reflejo en el espejo, este estaba roto, pero aun así se podía ver perfectamente, su cabello mojado por el sudor, el cuello de su camisa y sus mejillas- ambas cosas mojadas por las lágrimas-, la herida en su mejilla izquierda –no le preocupaba lo profunda que se veía-, su aspecto estaba fatal, demasiado, pero para él su aspecto no se podía comparar a como se sentía por dentro.

Su chica, su amiga, su _mujer, _le había dejado, la había dejado ir. Si no se hubiera estresado tanto, si la hubiera escuchado… tal vez… tal vez ella estaría consolándolo, abrazándolo, susurrándole que todo estará bien; lamentablemente no era así, él le había gritado, ella había salido corriendo, eso pasó. Se sentí culpable, la culpa era de él y de ella, ambos fueron estúpidos, la cosa se salió de las manos de ambos, todas las parejas tenían problemas en esa etapa: ellos no fueron de esas parejas que logran superarlo. Eso lo encabronaba «El destino es una mierda, todo está en nuestras manos lo que pasa es que algunas veces somos demasiado pendejos como para no darnos cuenta de eso, el destino es un hijo de puta, fuimos unos hijos de puta por dejarnos vencer tan rápido.»

Lo que le hacía sentir peor era que la risa de _ella _la podía escuchar, podía escucharla cantar en la cocina mientras le preparaba el desayuno o un bocadillo para que no tuviera que ir a comprar algo mientras buscaba trabajo «Siempre se preocupaba por mí, yo por ella ¿Cómo cojones se salió de nuestras manos?» y podía oler su dulce olor natural y fresco, el olor que llegaba a sus fosas nasales cuando ello lo abrazaba cada noche que el regresaba con malas noticias, cuando le decía que pronto conseguiría trabajo. Podía escuchar sus ligeros pasos cuando se ponía a bailar por el departamento, tratando de alegrarlo.  
Aún la sentía ahí, joder.

Pero lo que ya no sentía ahí era la alegría, la felicidad, el amor. Parecía que todo ya la estaba comenzando a echar de menos, ella mantenía el lugar con vida y a él, sin ella todo se veía triste, sin color, todo gris. Sin ella él comenzaba a perderlo todo, ya estaba perdiendo todo, primero la perdió a ella y, ahora, comenzaría a perder todo poco a poco. Sin su alegría, sin sus estupideces, sin sus risas escandalosas, sin sus carcajadas que eran tan fuertes que le sacaban mocos, sin las majaderías que decía a veces, sin las groserías que le lanzaba a la gente que no lo contrataba.  
Siempre se había preguntado por que ella era tan alegre, tan llena de vida, tan grosera pero graciosa… tan ella. Cuando le preguntaba la respuesta era la misma «Idiota, a diferencia de ti yo crecí en un pequeño pueblo, la gente de ahí es muy… diferente, crecer ahí fue muy diferente a vivir aquí, todo es diferente. Pero, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente gris y triste nunca voy a olvidar a todos esos niños, eran unos hijos de puta ¡No te pongas celoso, idiota! Algún día te llevaré ahí, conocerás a todos y tal vez seas un poco más alegre ¡Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! Así podremos ir a South Park» _South Park, _nunca se había preocupado en preguntarle donde quedaba, pocas veces hablaban de ese lugar, pero cada vez que lo hacían un brillo aparecía en los ojos de _ella, _había crecido ahí, ahí fue una pequeña niña alegre que, al llegar a la ciudad, nunca dejo de ser, y poco a poco alegraba la vida de la gente que le rodeaba, en especial la vida de él. Le hubiera gustado crecer en ese lugar, al parecer ella tenía varios amigos y tenían "aventuras" a diferencia de él que siempre creció rodeado de edificios y contaminación.

Desvío la mirada del espejo cuando regresó en sí, abrió la llave del fregadero y estiró las manos para tomar un poco de agua y llevarla a su cara, el agua que se fue por la tubería tenía un tono rojizo pero no era tan fuerte ya que poco a poco la sangre se fue secando alrededor de esta, sabía que tenía que limpiarla si no se infectaría y sería todo un lío, estiró el espejo para que este dejara ver el pequeño botequín, lo tenían para emergencias, era eso o tener que pagar un hospital. Tomó la botella de alcohol y la bolsa de algodón, no dolió tanto, o mejor dicho él estaba ignorando ese dolor.  
Cuando terminó caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el sillón, se dejó caer en el mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco.

"—Tienes que calmarte, _idiota. — _La joven acariciaba sus hombros para relajar al joven junto a ella. — Ya verás que conseguirás trabajo pronto. —

—No quiero un trabajo pronto, joder. — Se apartó de la joven con brusquedad haciendo que ella cayera al suelo. — ¡ESTAMOS JODIDOS! — "

Abrió los ojos al instante cuando esa imagen se revivió en su mente, lo que menos quería recordar era eso.  
Otra cosa que quería evitar era recordar momentos en los que las cosas no se salían de sus manos, pero no pudo, camino hasta el pequeño cuarto donde tenían pertenencias que no tenían un lugar en específico, fotografías, trofeos, títulos, entre otras cosas. Pudo ver una caja, ya muy vieja, que decía con una letra chueca –tal vez de un niño en preescolar.- el nombre de _ella, _la reconoció después de unos minutos mirando fijamente la caja.

‟—Linda ¿De verdad quieres llevarte esa caja? — Sacaban cosas necesarias del antiguo departamento de la chica de apenas 15 años, ella se giró, había estado ocupada guardando unas lámparas.

—¡Claro que sí, estúpido! Esa caja fue de cuando me mude a la ciudad, cuando deje South Park, mi nombre lo escribió mi primo, lejano, pero primo. — Le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, le dio un corto beso en los labios y se giró para seguir con su trabajo."

Empujo unos cuantos obstáculos con el pie para poder tomar con más facilidad la caja, al sacarla del lugar donde estaba acomodad un montón de polvo cayó sobre él, después de unos cuantos estornudos y maldiciones pudo regresar al sillón y abrir la caja. Venían fotografías de ella de pequeña, la mayoría era con otros tres niños: uno con una parka naranja que no dejaba ver su cara; otro niño con _algo _de sobre peso; y al final uno de cabello negro y un gorro azul y un pompón rojo. En las demás salía con niños que se repetían 4,5 o máximo 7 veces, también tenía fotografías con niñas, sobre todo con una niña de boina rosa, en la mayoría de las fotos con ella también estaba el chico del gorro de pompón rojo.  
Al final de la caja encontró dos sobres, uno un poco viejo, de tono amarillento y maltratado, y otro no tan viejo, tal vez fue puesto ahí hace unas cuantas semanas. Él arrugó la frente al tomar ambos sobres, decidió abrir el más nuevo ya que este decía su nombre.

‟Kyle:

He comenzado a escribir esta carta desde que nuestra relación se ha vuelto totalmente oficial, si soy específica hoy estamos en nuestro primer aniversario, así que ahora estás encontrando la respuesta de porque estaba tan distraída ese día, así que ya puedes superarlo, gillipollas ¡Je!  
En fin, esta carta no creo que la leas siendo ya muy anciano, desde el principio todos han dicho que lo nuestro no durará mucho, y creo que tenían razón ¡No es que no te amo! Te amo, demasiado, solo que tomamos decisiones muy rápido, con eso se puede descifrar que esto no terminará muy bien, yo siempre te apoye, te apoyo y te apoyaré incluso después de que leas esta carta.  
Si aún somos muy jóvenes cuando leas esta carta, no quiero que te sientas culpable, será y es culpa de ambos, somos tan jóvenes como para soportar las obligaciones que tenemos ahora, no te culpes, por favor.  
Esta carta será breve, porque, a pesar de que sean las últimas que te voy a decir, creo que es mejor no hacer tan largo el asunto. Solo quiero que sepas que te amor, y quiero que sigas adelante.

No sé si recuerdas South Park pero, si encontraste esta carta, es obvio que ya lo recordaste si no pues… deja de ser tan despistado algunas veces, idiota. En fin, creo que como nunca podré lograr que esa parte de ciudad tan aburrida, amarga y todas esas cosas se esfume de ti… lo mejor será que vayas a South Park ¡Sería genial! ¡Mucho más si aún eres muy joven! Tengo alguien que te podría dar un hogar y te ayude para que tengas una mejor situación económica, no es taaaaan difícil conseguir dinero allá como es aquí ¡Je!

Por favor, por favor ve, por favor. –Lee la otra carta, la vieja.-

Te amará siempre.

Tu linda boba."

Kyle, sin pensarlo, sacó el papel del otro sobre.

‟Pendeja:

Veo que estás muy feliz con tu pareja, me alegra, aunque yo, cuando éramos unos niños, pensaba que algún día terminarías casada con alguno de los chicos de aquí. Pero, leyendo lo bien que estas, no tengo porque reclamarte, con tal de que sigas siendo la misma niña fea y alegre.  
Sobre el favor que me quieres pedir, claro, por como describes a tu chico se nota que podría caer en una depresión. Ya sabes, los de la ciudad son los que más se suicidan, que estúpidos.  
Solo espero que no se comporte como un hijo de puta y que no se queje todo el tiempo de las diferencias entre South Park y la ciudad.  
En fin, cuando me necesites puedes llamar a mi número –Lo cambie, Wendy lo destruyó la última vez que terminamos.- 87-13-45-12, ya sabes la lada –Y si no la recuerdas, es 267-

Un saludo por parte del culón, Wendy, Bebe, Clyde, Token, Kevin, Timmy, Jimmy, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Lola, Red y todos los demás.

Cuidate.

Te quiere, tu primo, lejano pero primo. S. Marsh"

Kyle tomó una decisión: Se iría a South Park pero primero tendría que hablar con ese tal "S. Marsh"

* * *

—Si, Kenny, acabo de terminar con Wendy… otra vez. — Un pelinegro hablaba con un tono frustrado por un teléfono, estaba recostado en su cama e iba vestido solo de la cintura para abajo. — Ya sé que es la tercera vez en la semana pero… si… hablaré con ella después… cuando esté más tranquila. — Se quedó un momento en silencio con la frente arrugada. — No, aún no sé nada de ella, Kenny ¡Su última carta fue hace una semana! Al parecer tiene problemas, ya sabes, la economía en la ciudad es una mierda. — Su celular comenzó a vibrar. — Eh, Kenny, alguien me habla aguanta un poco ¡Y no te masturbes si me tardo! — Estiró el brazo para atender. — ¿Hola? ¿S. Marsh? Bueno, yo soy Stan Marsh así que se trata de mi ¿Quién eres… — Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, la persona se presentó como Kyle Broflovski, reconoció el apellido como el que había tomado su prima –lejana- al casarse, sabía que podía significar una llamada del _esposo _de su prima, quería pensar que se trataba de una emergencia pero _no _de la que había hablado con la joven. Al terminar de hablar –Le había dado unos cuantos datos al chico, los necesarios- tomó el teléfono para darle la noticia a Kenny y después tendría que decirle a los demás, había pensado la opción de decirle a Bebe y que ella diera la noticia a todo South Park pero eso era algo que él quería decir, a cada persona que le daba la noticia le pedía que no le contara a nadie, que él se iba a encargar de eso.

* * *

Kyle había tomado todo lo que necesitaría, eran escasos los vuelos a South Park –En realidad, no había vuelos a South Park, un amigo de Stan lo iría a recoger al aeropuerto al que llegaría.- el más cercano era en 3 horas y el siguiente en dos semanas, no tenía otra opción.  
Las pertenencias que tomo no fueron muchas, todas las fotografías y recuerdos de _ella _y ropa de él y ella, la ropa no era mucha, joyas que le gustaría entregarle a Stan ya que ella había dicho que se las había dado su tía lejana y Kyle no consideraba correcto quedarse con ellas cuando no son de él.  
El aeropuerto quedaba a 1 hora y media pero estaba en la hora de tráfico así que iba a tiempo para llegar una hora antes en la cual se le harían esas cosas de seguridad.

8 horas después Kyle estaba en ese aeropuerto en Colorado, se preocupó al darse cuenta de que no sabía cómo era el chico que lo iba a recoger, camino con paso inseguro por lo largo del aeropuerto hasta que vio a un joven con una parka naranja a la que llevaba el niño en la fotografía de ella. El llevaba una hoja en la que tenía escrito "Khal" Kyle arrugo la frente y se acercó a él.

—Eh, Soy Kyle Broflovski. — El rubio se giró a mirarlo, en cuanto lo vio abrió los ojos en exageración, sorprendido.

—No pareces el tipo de chico con el que se casaría…— Pero calló, al final de la frase su voz comenzó a temblar, también le dolía.

—Yo también pensé eso cuando la conocí. — Respondió distraído Kyle tratando de evitar el tema al igual que él. — ¿Tu eres Kenny? — Detrás de una fotografía había leído su nombre, o bueno, el que él pensaba que era su nombre.

—Correcto. — Le mostró todos los dientes en una sonrisa con un toque de picardía. — Vamos, South Park queda lejos. —

Kyle asintió comenzando a caminar detrás de Kenny, podría ser de su edad, era lo más seguro ya que aparentaba los 17 años. Si, Kyle tenía 17 años y, por la presión de sus padres y de los de ella, había huido cuando tenían 15 años, no había hablado con su familia desde entonces.

Suspiro cuando vio el pequeño pueblo que cada vez se veía más cerca, ese era South Park y ahí fue donde creció su _esposa._

«Solo quiero que sepas que te amor, y quiero que sigas adelante.»

* * *

¡Hola! Perdón si quedo un poco confuso y aburrido el primer capitulo además de que quedo muy triste, si, tiene algunas partes así porque Kyle perdió a su _esposa _pero aún es muy joven y comenzará o tratarán de que el viva más (¿)

Bueno ya, espero y les guste y quieran que suba otro capítulo y si no posss esta bien u,u

Y, si alguien que leyó mi creek en "El amor no es solo decir te amo" entre hoy y mañana subo el siguiente que será un Style asdasda


	2. Un poco más y estaré bien

**D: South Park no me pertenece, desgraciadamente, solamente utilizo este mundo para divertirme y no hacer mi vida tan desagradable.**

* * *

**Quiero dar un aviso, he decidido cambiar la trama del Fic, si, seguirá siendo un Style pero cambiaré unas cosas, no sólo será un Style, serán otras 2 parejas, después de este seguirán dos capítulos de la siguiente pareja, luego dos de la siguiente.**

**Pero, aun así, habrá apariciones de las otras parejas, dando adelantos de lo que pasará en sus capítulos ewe**

**Así que, este será el último de Style hasta dentro de 4 capítulos  
Espero no dejar a nadie decepcionad y dejen las dos opciones para las otras parejas^^**

**Reviews:**

**Pervertida3000; ¡Claro que sí!, aunque seguramente esa mujer va a hacer sufrir mucho a Kyle, es lo mejor si esto va a terminar como un Style^^ ¡Gracias por tu review! **

**Miss Guest SK****; Muchas aventuras, muchas :) ah que, si, quedó un poco triste, y tendrá otras partes así pero también tendrá sus momentos cursis y graciosos ¡Gracias por tu review!:)**

**Guest(¿): Eh, no lo sé, a veces escribo demasiado feo pero gracias:3 Tal vez si… tal vez no, tal vez se vaya pa' otro lado, o tal vez si, o tal vez no, ah que (¿) ¡Gracias por tu review!:) **

**Me gusta el chocolate: ¡Tuuuuuu! Si, todos quieren darle amor a Kyle *Abraza el muñeco que desearía tener de Kyle* Incluso Stan, Stan, Stan, Stan*w* ¡No puedo creer que tenga tanto tiempo tu review!, asdasd *w* Si, la amaba, y la va a seguir amando*w* aunque, ya sabes, Stan *Mueve las cejas(¿)* ¡Gracias por tu review!:) **

**Ahora sí, las aburrí demasiado con esta introducción;-; ¡Aquí está el capítulo! Ojalá y sea del agrado de todas ustedes y si no, no duden dejar una opinión sobre por que no les ha gustado, se acepta todo tipo de opiniones, en serio:)**

* * *

"_**Un poco más y estaré bien."**_

Kyle no sabía que decirle al rubio frente a él, Kenny manejaba con mucha concentración y desde el momento que se presentaron nunca más volvieron a hablar. No sabía porque pero, quería preguntarle sobre _ella, _tenía la necesidad de preguntarle cómo había sido su infancia, si había cambiado antes de conocerla, si siempre tuvo esa aura llena de vida.  
No podía hacerlo, estaba mal.

El ambiente era frío, no el tipo de frío que había en la ciudad, si no que era un _verdadero _frío, ese tipo de frío que te hacía temblar "hasta los huesos".

—_¿No tienes frío?_ — _Kyle miraba asombrado a su esposa, el llevaba un gigante abrigo que aún se encontraba en buena condiciones, mientras ella vestía un ligero suéter._

—_No, idiota, esto no se compara con South Park…_—

Era un pequeño pueblo, justo como había dicho ella, no tenía nada de especial. Al llegar se encontraba un viejo letrero que además no estaba bien colocado. Si, le esperaban muchas sorpresas en ese lugar.

—Espero no te moleste. — Kenny llamó su atención, mirando de reojo a Kyle. — Pero Stan organizó una pequeña "reunión de bienvenida", pensó que sería lo mejor para que te conocieras un poco a todos. —

El pelirrojo asintió, seguía mirando por la ventana del auto, no había tanta gente caminando por las calles, podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano la cantidad de gente que vio durante su trayecto a la casa de Stan.

—Y, además, espero no te sientas incómodo con la actitud de algunos, puede ser un poco diferente a la actitud de las personas de la ciudad. — Kenny le volvió a sonreír, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. —¿Ha quedado claro? —

—Eh… esto, si. — Kyle asintió, si es que todos ahí tenían una actitud similar a la de ella, seguramente iba a terminar en una crisis nerviosa. — ¿Está es la casa de Stan? —

—Si. — Kenny alargó la palabra, agregando al final un sonido similar a la de una burbuja, Kyle volvió a encontrar ese extraño brillo en los ojos de Kenny al momento que él le guiñaba el ojo. "Lo más seguro es que así es su actitud… una persona promiscua" Pensó el pelirrojo al momento que ambos bajaban del viejo auto.

—Uh, esto… No tenías porqué bajarlas, pensaba quedarme en un hotel. — Él chico se encogió un poco.

—¡Ja! Stan no hubiera permitido eso, así que, vamos. — El chico del suéter anaranjado dio un largo salto, quedando frente a la puerta, la cual tocó varias veces. Kyle, en cambio, estiró levemente el brazo para tomar la valija más pequeña y tirar de la más grande mientras caminaba a la entrada de la casa.

"_No quiero ser una molestia"_

—¡Kenny!, ¿Cómo has estado? — Un chico, cabeza y media más alto que él pelirrojo, de cabello oscuro y unos orbes azulados como ojos, apareció detrás de la puerta, tenía una amable sonrisa en los labios la cual, al ver a Kyle, se amplió. — ¡Tú debes ser Kyle! Kenny, los demás están en el patio. —

—Nos vemos, Kyle. — Y le volvió a dedicar una de esas peculiares sonrisas, con ese extraño brillo en los ojos. Y es que, nunca antes había visto brillo en los ojos de uno de sus amigos.

—Mucho gusto, Kyle, soy Stan, con quien hablaste hace poco, sé que ya nos hemos presentado pero… Es mejor hacerlo en persona. — Él pelinegro soltó una ligera risa, estiró su brazo acercando así su mano a Kyle.

—¡Je! No te preocupes, un gusto Stan, Kyle Broflovski— Trató de mostrarle una sonrisa, lo logró, una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que estrechaba su mano con la del chico de las orbes azuladas. — Eh… no tenías por qué preocuparte en hacer una reunión de bienvenida. —

—¿Por qué no? — Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a la izquierda, mirando al pelirrojo con una notable confusión. — ¿Acaso pensabas que sólo ibas a aparecer en mi casa e ibas a tener una vida normal, sin conocer a nadie, deprimiéndote?, ¡No voy a permitir eso! — Negó varias veces con la cabeza, al momento que tomaba la valija más grande de Kyle. — Ven, te estábamos esperando. —

Stan entró a la casa, estirando detrás de él la valija de Kyle, él lo único que hizo fue suspirar y entrar después de él.  
La casa era acogedora, podría ser un poco simple pero aun así era casi 15 veces más grande que el departamento que tenía en la ciudad, seguramente no habría problema con que él se quedará a vivir ahí.

En cuanto dejó de mirar la sala de estar, se dio cuenta que Stan ya se encontraba en la segunda planta, apresuró sus pasos, tratando de llegar sin que él se diera cuenta de su retraso, y lo logró.

—Esta será tu habitación, no es muy grande y, además, es muy simple, te dejé algunas cosas necesarias para ahora que regresarás a la escuela: como libros, bolígrafos, cuadernos y unos cuantos libros de mi abuelo, ella me dijo que te gustan los libros ¿No? — Todo eso lo había dicho mientras trataba de abrir la cerradura del cuarto.

—Sí, me gusta leer, gracias, espero no ser una molestia, ya sabes, llegar de repente cuando aquí nadie me conocía…— Llevó una mano a su nuca, gracias a los nervios.

—No importa, eres totalmente bienvenido, no te preocupes por eso, después de todo, resulta que la hacías muy feliz, y eso es lo único que nos importa aquí, hablé de esto con mi madre; la quería mucho así que, cuando le conté que ella quería esto para ti, no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar. Mi padre no fue problema, mi madre sabe cómo hacer que él acepte. — Pudo notar la tristeza en la voz de Stan, era difícil para todo el mundo.

Si bien, Kyle sabía que Stan estaba preparado para que un día el apareciera pidiendo ayuda, pero no estaba preparado para la causa, él pensaba que sería por qué en algún momento ella terminaría dejando a Kyle, lo había dejado claro en la carta pero… enfrentarse a que su prima había muerto, eso era tan difícil para él como era para Kyle.

—Esta… Está bien. —

Stan logró abrir la puerta de la habitación, era como había dicho: simple, pero tenía todas las cosas necesarias para Kyle, así que, para él, no había ningún problema.

—Gracias… eh, bueno, será mejor bajar ¿No? —

—Si…— Stan se giró sobre sí mismo y caminó de regreso a las escaleras. — Apresúrate aún tenemos un límite de hora. —

Kyle rió, hace tiempo que no escuchaba eso, y siguió a Stan de regresó a la primera planta y camino al jardín trasero.

—¡Eh, chicos! — El pelinegro llamó la atención de todos los presentes, estos, al escucharlo, se giraron y fijaron su vista en Stan pero, después, lo hicieron en Kyle. — ¡Él es Kyle, no sean tan hijos de puta con él! —

Con eso, la mayoría soltó fuertes carcajadas. Mientras Kyle sólo se encogía levemente de hombros y mostraba una muy pequeña sonrisa, a los segundos, Kenny se acercó a él.

—Yo me encargaré de presentarte a todos. —

—Kenny, no tienes por qué hacerlo, yo pensaba…—

—¡No, no, no, Stan! Kyle está en mis brazos ahora. — Rió, rodeando los hombros de Kyle. — Vamos, eres el anfitrión, encárgate de que nadie se sienta mal en esta fiesta. — Y jaló de él, alejándolo del pelinegro.

—Él es Craig Tucker, el mayor hijo de puta en South Park. — Quedaron frente a un chico, varios centímetros más que Stan y con eso terminaba siendo en exageración más alto que Kyle, él tenía que alzar la cabeza para verlo y, además, Craig tenía que bajar la vista para verlo a él.

—Jodete, pobretón. — Mostró una sonrisa torcida. — Un gusto, Kyle. — Movió ligeramente la cabeza, en gesto cortés. — Bueno, seguramente te veré en la escuela, y, por cierto, por más mierda que se escuche, lo lamento, todos la vamos a extrañar. — Y se alejó de ellos.

—Eh, bueno, vamos con el siguiente. — Le dio varias palmadas en el hombro, tratando de animarlo mientras caminaban a la siguiente persona, que resultó ser un castaño que tenía la boca completamente llena de tacos.

—Él es Clyde, no, no, no te preocupes en saludarlo, tienes demasiada comida en la boca, pendejo. — Kenny le miró mal, Clyde, en respuesta, hizo un ligero puchero que para Kyle resultó gracioso por las mejillas que tenía por la gran cantidad de comida.

—Un gusto Clyde, nos vemos. —

—Eugh. — Escuchó un sonido molesto, detrás de él. — Un pelirrojo, no tienes alma. — Se trataba de un chico media cabeza más alto que él, seguramente era ese tal "Cartman el coon solitario" lo pudo reconocer por el sobrepeso.

—Para tu información, no por qué sea pelirrojo significa que no tengo alma, eso se debe a los genes…—

—Además es un cerebrito, eugh. — Arrugó la nariz. — ¡Y judío, para terminar de joder! — Kyle, ante esto, escondió debajo de su suéter el collar que llevaba con la estrella característica de su religión.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? — Kyle le miró, arrugando la frente.

—¡Eres un ser despreciable, judío de mierda! —

—¡Y tu eres un culón! — Kyle cerró la boca al instante, arrepentido por lo que había dicho –bueno, no tanto…—Yo… ¡Lo siento! —

—No te disculpes, Kyle, todo el mundo lo llama así. — Kenny se encontraba riendo por lo que había dicho Kyle. — ¿Ves, Culón? ¡Hasta él se da cuenta de lo gordo que estás! —

—Eugh. — Se alejó de ellos, a los segundos, Stan se acercó a ellos, arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿No tuviste problemas con Cartman? —

—¿Ya sabías tú que tendría problemas con él? —

—Eh… si, Cartman tiene fama de ser un pendejo, más con eso de características físicas y esas cosas… siempre ha despreciado a lo que son judíos y "colorados" así que, lo más seguro era que te iba a atacar o algo parecido…—

—¿Y por qué no me habías dicho de eso?, ¡Es un cabrón! — Exclamó Kyle, con furia.

—Ya, Kyle, mejor vamos a seguir conociendo a los chicos. — Trató de calmarlo Kenny, lo jaló levemente, pero Kyle se separó de él para mirar molesto a Stan, sólo quería escuchar la respuesta.

—¡Yo ya sé que es un cabrón, lo conozco desde preescolar!, Pero ¿Qué querías? "Oye, Kyle, será mejor que evites al culón, no será que terminas lastimado por sus palabras de mierda" —

—¡No me lastimaron sus "palabras de mierda"! — Contraatacó Kyle, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer con rapidez. — Aunque, hubiera agradecido mucho que me hubieras advertido ¡Aunque fuera de una manera tan estúpida como esa! —

Poco a poco, los presentes fueron acercándose.

—¡Paz y amor, chicos! — Kenny volvió a intervenir, poniéndose en el espacio que separaba a los dos chicos. — Vamos, Kyle, te voy a presentar a Butters. —

La reunión volvió a la normalidad, Kyle se mantuvo ocupado presentándose a todos los chicos que se volverían sus compañeros de clase cuando regresara a la escuela. Conoció a varios que resultaron agradables mientras que otros le resultaron un poco extraños, Tweek Tweak, por ejemplo, que tenía tics mientras hablaba, aunque Kenny había mencionado que estaba en una mejor situación que cuando eran niños y tenía paranoias con cosas estúpidas.

No había vuelto a hablar con Stan.

"_Soy tan estúpido algunas veces, Stan se había comportado bien conmigo ¿No? Me aceptó en su casa, me organizó una reunión de bienvenida ¿Por qué me enfade con él por el culón… digo, por Cartman?"_

—Oye, Stan. —

Ambos se encontraban recogiendo la basura que se había acumulado por toda la planta baja durante la reunión, no era demasiada pero Stan le había prometido a su madre que, cuando regresara, la casa se encontraría en las mismas condiciones en las que se encontraba cuando se fue.

—¿Si? —

Kyle tragó una buena cantidad de saliva al escuchar su tono de voz, no era el mismo amigable y agradable que había utilizado con él hace unas horas, terminaba siendo como las palabras de una grabación barata.

—Perdón por lo de Cartman, me comportamiento no fue muy aceptable y muy malagradecido a pesar de lo muy bueno que has sido conmigo, lo siento. — Regresó a la casa, dejando los vasos y platos que había recogido antes de subir por las escaleras y entrar a su nueva habitación.

Se dejó caer en la litera, las sábanas eran suaves y le daban una buena temperatura a su cuerpo, no se había tomado tiempo de encender la lámpara, no la necesitaba ya que lo único que quería hacer ahora era ponerse a dormir.  
Necesitaba descanzar.

Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, sus párpados comenzaron a caer poco a poco y su cuerpo comenzó a dejar de responderle, estaba a punto de al fin poder dormir.

—Kyle, yo… también debería de pedirte perdón. — Stan abrió la puerta de la habitación, provocando que entraran pequeños rayos de luz artificial a esta, lo que se encontró fue a un Kyle dormido, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y sus alborotados risos se encontraban alrededor de su cabeza y cayendo en su frente llegando hasta sus ojos, tenía el cuerpo torcido, ninguna de sus extremidades iba a la misma dirección que la otra. — Oh, seguro y estaba demasiado cansado. — Un suspiró se escapó de entre sus labios.

Se acercó hasta el pelirrojo y lo tomó brevemente de la cintura, alzándolo unos cuantos centímetros para, con la mano que tenía disponible, mover las sábanas a un lado, dejó caer a Kyle, con cuidado, de nuevo en la cama. Volvió a tomar con un brazo de la cintura de Kyle, volviéndolo a levantar para poder quitar su chaqueta dejándole con el ligero suéter naranja que llevaba, la acomodó en la mesa de noche a la izquierda de la cama y se dedicó ahora a deshacerse de las botas que llevaba el pelirrojo. Cuando las dejó en el suelo enderezó la espalda para terminar con eso y tomar las sábanas, cubriendo el pequeño cuerpo de Kyle con estas.

En todo el tiempo que le tomó hacer eso, en ningún momento Kyle dio señales de que se iba a despertar, simplemente cada vez que estaba cerca de su cara lo único que podía escuchar esa su calmada respiración, era tan lenta y pacífica, sus párpados caídos totalmente y sus largas y claras pestañas que también estaban caídas completamente, sus labios entre abiertos y que estaban un poco resecos. Sí, lo más seguro es que el pobre estaba demasiado cansado.  
Además, había notado unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, eso le hizo pensar en la conclusión de que Kyle no había dormido en tal vez 48 horas.

No quería interrumpir sus sueños y su descanso, pero sabía que al día siguiente lo iba a tener que levantar a primeras horas de la mañana para regresar a la escuela.

Iba a tratar de ayudarlo, Kyle necesitaba ayuda y ¿Quién era el para negársela? No era el tipo de persona que Cartman era, si alguien necesitaba ayuda, él iba a estar ahí.

Y es que, puede que resulten buenos amigos ¿No? Kyle parecía ser una buena persona, tal vez con un fuerte carácter, pero buena persona después de todo, además, le había resultado gracioso como estaba a punto de tener una pelea con Cartman y terminó disculpándose.

"_Chico correcto y con carácter… chicos de ciudad"_

* * *

**Aquí anda naciendo la amistad de Kyle & Stan –si… claro, la amistad ewe.-**

**Bueno, espero que le haya gustado el capítulo y si tienen alguna crítica o queja sobre alguna cosa que escribí no duden en dejarlo en un review, también no olviden dar opciones para las otras dos parejas^^**

**Me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo que aún no sé de que pareja será x.x**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
